Project Summary/Abstract: Technology-dependent children, those who rely on medical equipment such as mechanical ventilation or feeding tubes for daily care at home, are among the sickest and most vulnerable subset of children with complex chronic conditions. They comprise 20% of all children discharged from the hospital to home, yet account for 61% of healthcare spending for children, up to $110 billion annually. An estimated 600,000 children in the United States are technology dependent and live at home, and are cared for primarily by their parents. These parents report greater levels of depressive symptoms and stress than other caregiver groups. In addition, these caregivers report poor psychological and physical health that compromise their caregiving capacity and increase their use of emergency rooms (ER) for their children's care needs. Despite these adverse consequences, there are no interventions to meet the needs of these caregivers and their children. Resourcefulness Training, (cognitive-behavioral self-management intervention) has been shown to improve psychological and physical outcomes, mediate the effects of stress, and enhance the care provided to care- recipients. It will be tested in a randomized trial against an attention-only control arm. The intervention arm will receive an intervention that includes: a face-to-face session for teaching social (help-seeking) and personal (self-help) resourcefulness skills; ongoing access to video vignettes of caregivers of technology-dependent children describing resourcefulness skill application in daily life; 4 weeks of skills' reinforcement using daily journal writing; weekly phone calls for the first 4 weeks; and booster sessions at 2 and 4 months post enrollment. The Attention Control arm will receive weekly phone calls for the first 4 weeks and at 2 and 4 months post enrollment plus any usual care. The aims of the study are to: 1) Determine whether Resourcefulness Training versus Attention Control improves psychological (general mental health, depressive cognitions, depressive symptoms, appraised stress, burden) and physical outcomes (general physical health, chronic stress [hair cortisol]) and family functioning over 6 months in parents of technology-dependent children, after controlling for the parents' race/ethnicity, sex, family income, and children's functional status; and 2) Determine whether changes in psychological and physical outcomes and family functioning are mediated by changes in parents' levels of resourcefulness (personal and social). Our study will be the first to test a resourcefulness intervention for this caregiver population and to include male as well as female caregivers. This intervention is distinctive in that it uses web, telephone, and journal components for reinforcement?not multiple face-to-face visits that can be labor intensive. If shown to be efficacious, it can be easily replicated with other populations with strong potential for translation into practice.